


Day 147 - Tell me true (2/?)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [147]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Curious!Sherlock, Dog Tags, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock has been going through John's stuff again. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 147 - Tell me true (2/?)

Sherlock has been going through John's stuff again. He does that every once in a while, John is never quite sure why. It seems to be his very own overture to personal questions. This time he comes down the stairs and has John's dog tags in his hand.

John is on the sofa, reading a book and taking an occasional sip from a bottle of beer.

Sherlock stops in the middle of the living room and plunges right into it.

“What do you miss?”

John puts his book away and beckons for Sherlock to sit down. When he does, John puts his feet in Sherlock’s lap.

“About Afghanistan? The nights in the desert, with the stars so close and clear to see. The spicy food. Waking up early in the morning when the temperature is still mild but you can already smell the heat in the air. The easy camaraderie we had. The feeling of purpose I had.”

Sherlock swallows.

“Would you go back if you could?”

“Before I met you, that was all I could think about. That I wanted to go back. When I realised that I would never go back, I wished that I had died there. There was no reason for me to be here. I was useless and broken. Now there’s no reason to go back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'Afghanistan'.


End file.
